An Even Worse Parody of Degrassi
by karmakaze
Summary: I love Degrassi, but this is a sequel to my last parody, although this one makes sense on its own. It's basically a parody of OOCs, Mary Sues, and impossible slash pairings, and a parody of then, as usual: Ciao!
1. Maryanne

**Don't Judge the New Girl (Another Really Awful Parody)**

**Chapter One, A New Student (Don't you hate these?)**

**Note: This story is not politically correct AT ALL.  I love Degrassi too, so I'm not picking on the show itself, just parodying it.  I'm also making fun of Mary Sues and OOCs.**

Walking through the unfamiliar doors of Degrassi, present in every self-insertion fic, Maryanne Sue Sinclair took a deep and nervous breath.  _Confidence_, she thought.  As hard as it was to muster such confidence, considering her troubled and disturbed past, a quick hair toss and fake, picture day smile, would have to cut it for now.

            As soon as she entered the building, a tall boy with dark curly hair spotted her.

            "Wow, that girl is so beautiful I want to dump both Ashley and Manny for her," Craig whispered.  "But it's not her trashy clothing that attracts me to her, it's the fact that I see into her soul, and deep down she's _hurting_."

            Maryanne, of course, due to her enormously horrible problems, just kept on walking.

            "Hey, what's your _problem_?  I'm a cute guy from Degrassi and you're _walking _away from me?" Craig demanded.

            "Yeah, what's her problem?" a bunch of fan girls ask.

            Maryanne Sue burst into tears.  "I'm sorry.  It's just that…I was stepped on by an elephant when I was three, and I'll never be the same."

            Craig threw his arms around her.  "Oh, it's okay sweetie bear, I'm here."

            And the people with IQs below 7 say, "Awwww," while the rest of us just groan.

            Meanwhile.     

            Manny saw this and started screaming.

Annoying Picture of Emma e-mailing someone and a bunch of crap like that

Whatever it takes

I know I can make it through

Uh UH ugh yeaaaaaaaaaaah…

And so on, and so forth.

Now, we will jump to a commercial, which will leave the audience at the edges of their seats, drowning in the intensity.

            "I'm _bored_," a girl says.  "I could be with Steve right now.  Or at the beach, _yeah_, the beach, bla bla bla, then everyone can kiss my suntanned butt."

            "_Really_, you're just going to _say _that?!" Emma shouted.  "I don't think it's right to discriminate against pale people, and what type of rear end they possess!"

"You're not in this commercial," the girl replies, hurling an ice cream cone at Emma.

            Emma eyes her with a disgusted glare.  "_WHAT_?  Expressing my _opinion _isn't important?"

            Well, the problem is that the girl at the counter really doesn't like Emma at all, because she has to be such a _drama queen _all the time!

            Another commercial.

            Manny says, "Intense is…"

            A bunch of life threatening situations fly across the scene.

            "Nah," J.T. replies.  "_That's _not intense!  What's really intense is whether Paige will stop calling Spinner honeybee or not.  And whether or not you might get to rub elbows with some kid from Degrassi and be a real life Mary Sue."

            A bunch of cartoon people argue about a guy who wet his pants.  But see, what Beth doesn't realize, is that seeing that the event took place in _eighth _grade, it's natural to assume that _everyone _remembers.

            "Now, back to Degrassi (which they pronounce incorrectly)."  Deh duh da doo dah."

            Okay, people, this is Degrassi.  So instead of Manny actually beating the living Hell out of Maryanne Sue, she's just going to stand there with a look of hurt in her eye…_in pain_, sorrowing over the loss of Craig.  And Craig's face will turn to stone as he thinks, _What have I done_?

            "I'm sorry, Craig," Maryanne sobs.  "But after that incident with the elephant, I'll never love again."

            "But you doth teach the torches to shine bright.  You are a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear!" Craig protested.

            "Wrong story," Manny murmurs.

            "Oh, Craig, 'tis but thy gender that is my enemy," Maryanne protests.

            "Maryanne, deny thy gender and refuse thy label for if thou wilt, I will no longer be a boy," Craig offered.  

            "But then who will _I _date?" Manny whines.

            "Who cares?" Craig asked.  "Just dress like a piece of trash and hit on someone.  It worked with me."

            "WHO SAID I WASN'T STRAIGHT?" Maryanne shouted.  "Craig, you're so insensitive!"

            "He's _sorry_," Manny said.  "How many times does he have to say it?"

            "Until he means it," Maryanne whimpered.

            OMG

            No…she…didn't…

            Yes…she…did

            OMG!

            Meanwhile, everywhere Maryanne Sue goes, boys and girls fall in love with her.  Only Paige gets really jealous because Maryanne is seventy two and a third percent cuter than her, so she says, "Someone get this girl a tank top."

            And then Spinner goes, "Maryanne's _gorgeous_.  Just _gorgeous_.  Um…Paige is nice too."

            But then Maryanne starts crying because the trauma of having been stepped on by an elephant is just too strong for her to bear.  So she runs out of the classroom in tears.


	2. The Pain that's Painful and it Hurts

A/N: I'm not trying to downplay abuse, I'm just showing that Mary Sues always have horrible abusive problems, and then somehow help Paige defeat Dean, and their problems are always fifty bazillion times worse than hers.

Maryanne ran home and threw herself onto the bed. This was all just too much for her to bear. The elephant stepping on her had been horrible, but it wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to her. She thought back to how her life had been before she came to Degrassi. After evil slave driving fae molesting puppy kickers arrived at Hogwarts, and tore her wings off, Rayne had to change her name, and deny her faehood. Now, she was stuck at Degrassi, while time ran out for her only living relative. Perhaps Harry had been through a difficult childhood, but Maryanne had been raised by a herd of elephants with mad cow disease. That was so much worse, and no one understood.

Maryanne ran her fingers through her shimmering, luscious, golden hair that was soft as silk, and bright as the sun itself, radiating vibes of beauty and summer, of aphrodisiac hotness. She only wished that ever time she looked in the mirror, her sexy hair didn't make her think of the time when someone tore half of it out and tried to strangle her with it to make her do slave labor. It was all too much for her to bear.

A single tear that had no effect on Maryanne's non-waterproof mascara fell from her crystalline, bright blue eyes, and she ran outside, where it was raining, just to make her misery more dramatic, to cry out her pain.

"Hi, I'm scary," Dean said.

Maryanne pulled out her wand and shouted, "Avada Kevadra," and Dean died. Seconds later, a wizard showed up.

"You aren't supposed to use magic outside of Hogwarts."

Maryanne opened her wallet, and showed him her _I'm a Mary Sue, so I can do whatever I want _license that she had earned for being cute, nice, smart, loveable, and having a really pretty singing voice. But then she realized that she was a murderer too, and started crying.

Moments later, Casper, the Friendly Ghost arrived. "Will you be my _friend_?" Casper asked.

Maryanne cried even harder, because no one alive really knew who she was inside.

"I just wish I could get to know that girl," Marco said. "I'm gay, but just looking at her makes me want to be straight."

"Oh, yeah," Paige said. "But you'll have to beat me to it."

"Me three," Manny smiled.

"HEY!" Spinner said.

"What?" Manny asked.

"I WANT HER!" Spinner argued.

"We can both have her," Manny said.

"Okay," Spinner said.

But they didn't know that she was in pain, and that the pain was painful and it hurt, so they really didn't know anything.

COMMERCIAL!

A new song comes on about Girls vs. Boys.

_The boys are acting like real jerks_

_But sticking together has its perks_

_The girls shouldn't trust them cuz they're mean_

_This game really isn't clean_

_I would throttle someone if I were Colleen_

A bunch of cartoon kids in ugly clothes try to rap.

Beautiful Soul comes on and I don't shoot myself just because I'm nice like that.

angelgurlluvya- hey

cuteypiedudegurlchick666- hey.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhh! Don't they know duh-grah-see is back?"

Paige sat in a bathroom stall, crying.

"Oh, Paige, what is it?" Maryanne asked, being the compassionate, wonderful person she was.

"I'm just so glad that you got rid of Dean. I was so scared," Paige said.

"It's okay because five hundred tomatoes attacked me at a department store once, so I know how you feel," Maryanne said.

"I think what happened to me is a little more serious," Paige insisted.

"Yeah, it is, and I'm being a total bitch for not realizing it, but if it weren't for my troubled past I would be more caring."

"Oh, right. Didn't you get stepped on by an elephant?"

Maryanne started crying and ran out of the room.


	3. Love and OOCs

6 months after previous installment, for added suspense

**NEW SEASON OF DEGRASSI!**

A/N: Warning: Pretty much each chapter highlights an aspect of Mary Sue fandom that drives me crazy. This one starts to deal with impossible people falling for the character. You've been warned.

"Oh my_ God_," Paige shrieked. "Marco…look at that!"

Normally, Matt wouldn't make out with a high school student in broad daylight in front of everyone with class about to start, but Maryanne Sue was just too cute to resist. This did not make Paige very happy. Paige slammed her locker door so hard that a ceiling tile fell and landed on her head.

"Paige?" Maryanne asked. "Paige? Are you okay?"

A few perverted Degrassi students took Maryanne leaning over Paige in an extremely short, pink skirt to their advantage. But, you see, J.T. _loved _her, so he heroically jumped in front of her to save her ass. Literally.

As Paige slowly regained consciousness, she found herself looking into the eyes of an angel. Suddenly, she realized, that even if Maryanne had stolen her boyfriend and made her question her sexuality, there was no possible way she could hate the beautiful girl who reached out to help her up. Looking into Maryanne's crystalline blue eyes made it impossible for Paige to feel anything but overwhelming adoration for the most beautiful girl she had ever…

"Paige!" Hazel shouted. "Paige! Are you okay?"

Maryanne tried to hide her irritation in allowing Paige to shift her gaze from her oceanic eyes. As soon as Paige took her eyes off of the beautiful Maryanne Sue, her sanity began to return, and her hatred redeveloped in a matter of seconds. "Hon, let go of me," Paige pleaded. "You're really starting to creep me out."

Maryanne laughed. "Well, I just _really _like your hair, and I'd hate to see it get ruined by a ceiling tile."

Paige rushed away, with pieces of the ceiling still stuck in her golden hair, and followed her best friend down the hall. "Why does _she _get to do _whatever _she wants _whenever _she wants with _whoever _she wants _any time _she…"

"I get the picture," Hazel said.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Whatever Hazel."

Hazel thought for a moment. "Marco told me that she has an official I'm a Mary Sue So I Can Do Whatever I Want card."

Paige's mind filled with one of her many bright ideas. "Hazel? We are _so _going to forge those and we are SO going to become Mary Sues!"

Hazel started screaming with girly excitement. "B…but before we can do that, we have to get close enough to Maryanne to steal her card."

"That won't be a problem, because even if you're totally straight you'll fall in love with her just because she's a Mary Sue," Paige giggled.

Hazel's jaw dropped. "Um…Paige. That's really creepy. Maybe you should go home and lie down. Take a few breaths."

"Or maybe I should lend myself to the Mary Sue Saves Paige Plotline where I whine about how this doesn't happen to popular girls and then fall madly in love with her, make out with her, whine about what a mistake it was, and then get beat up but go back to her in three chapters because that's what the people want," Paige suggested.

Hazel grabbed a large piece of the ceiling tile and hit Paige with it, in hopes that Paige would lose her most recent memories.

"Oh, you killed Paige," Emma said nonchalantly. "Well, if Paige doesn't want Maryanne, can I have her?"

Hazel noticed a dreary, distant look in Emma's eyes. A look she had seen in Paige a matter of seconds ago. "Oh my God," Hazel shrieked. "I've got to get out of here!"

……………………………………Thirty Minutes Later…………………………………

Jimmy was asleep. Until Hazel showed up.

"JIMMY! JIMMYJIMMYJIMMYJIMMYJIMMYJIMMY! _WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!_" Hazel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_What_?" Jimmy asked.

"There's this girl named Maryanne Sue at our school who's making everyone fall in love with her and I wanted to save you while I still could," Hazel cried. "Your eyes are still brown!" Hazel dramatically threw her arms around her boyfriend. "Oh, Jimmy. I'm so _glad _you're still mine!"

Jimmy pretended to pass out to make Hazel shut up.

……………………………………………Meanwhile…………………………………

Maryanne Sue threw herself onto her bed, and giggled maliciously. "Now all I have to do is make everyone love and unconditionally worship me, and start transforming all the people in this fic into horrible OOCs," Maryanne sighed. "Hmm. I think I'll turn Marco straight, and make Jay romantic. Liberty really has potential to be the next prom queen, too. This'll be _so _much fun!"

Rick's ghost appeared before Maryanne. "Have you been making progress?"

Maryanne nodded maliciously like the sexy evil half-fae-vamp/elven hottie that she was. "Mhmm."

Rick sat down next to her. "I'm worried about Hazel. She doesn't seem convinced that you are all powerful."

"Yeah," Maryanne laughed. "But I'm a sexy evil half-fae-vamp/elven hottie, so it shouldn't be a problem."

………………………………………..Meanwhile……………………………………….

Since Emma hadn't been exposed to Maryanne's insane cuteness for too long, she had managed to stay in character up to chapter three. Congratulations, Emma. "MANNY!" Emma shouted. "MANNY!"

Manny turned around. "Have you seen Maryanne?" Manny asked. "Because I want to tell her that I want to be her best friend and spend every waking minute absorbing her perfectness."

Emma burst into tears. "But I thought you were _my _best friend!" she protested feebly. "Manny, come _on_! We've got to hold up signs and protest Mary Sues."

"The last time you pulled something like that, Rick fell in love with you," Manny reminded her.

"I don't care!" Emma screamed. "Say no to Mary Sues! If you want to stay in character, don't let Mary Sues go to Degrassi."

"That's catchy," Manny said sarcastically.

"So, will you help me?" Emma pleaded. "_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_?"

Spinner popped out of nowhere. "Hey, knowing the success of your previous protests, if I do this, Maryanne will fall in love with me. I'm in."

Emma cried a cry of distress. "OH NO! Spinner _thought_! Come on! Before Maryanne devours your soul!"

By fifth period, the next day, Emma managed to form a small group, consisting of Spinner, Hazel, Emma, and a guy who thought that they were giving away free doughnuts. Then some creepy music started, and Jay walked by with his thug friends.

"I'm trying to be mean, but Degrassi is censored so I can't say anything that would actually offend anyone but Casper or Emma," Jay said.

Emma didn't cry, though. Because Emma's mother taught her not to ever let a man make her feel bad for being female. That's a good thing to learn, and I'm a total feminist, but still, that's not the point. "Excuse me, Jay," Emma snapped. "But I am not going to sit by and watch everyone I know fall in love with Maryanne."

"Oh, I see," Alex sneered. "You want her all to yourself."

"NO!" Emma argued. "I don't!"

"That's really selfish," Jay said. "Because there are only about fifteen people on this show to begin with, so chances are anyone of any significance who wants her will get to date her at least once, and kids on will pass out avatars with pictures of you guys together, and then you'll break up and she'll give the next person a chance. So you really shouldn't get so uptight about it."

"I'm not interested in Maryanne!" Emma argued. "I want her out of Degrassi. And _I'm _going to do something about it."

"Like what?" Hazel asked.

"Hold up signs and get expelled for what I believe in," Emma said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hazel said.

Commercial.

_Time _for a lipgloss break.

What do you see? Just a corner store? I see a past no one lets me forget. But you see, no one really cares what happens to this guy, because he's just a file, but these are _MIRACLE'S BOYS_! They'll be fine!


	4. The Video

By the end of the day, Emma was having a spastic seizure over the fact that Maryanne now had every guy, and a healthy number of girls ready to propose to her, and no one besides her was trying to stop it. Naturally, Sean shows up at the opportune moment to ask what's wrong, just so the fan girls can go, "OMG r dey gunnuh get back 2gethur?"

When a slightly put off Sean found our heroine, she was curled up in a little ball in front of her locker, bawling more than her baby brother when he needed to be changed.

Sean, being the somewhat nice guy that he is, couldn't bear to see someone crying like this. Actually, if he had to hear another second of it, he was likely to go through Ellie's purse, find her razor, and commit suicide.

"Emma, are you alright?" Sean asked, hoping that pretending to care would make her shut up.

Emma gasped for air, as she had been wailing for the past hour. "MARYANNE SUE IS TAKING OVER DEGRASSI AND NO ONE CARES!"

Sean's brow furrowed slightly. "Um…yeah, Emma. That's what Mary Sues usually do. They invade a decent fandom and turn everyone into lovesick, incompetent morons. Why fight it? It's not like the author is going to stop writing awful OOCs and Mary Sues just because you think they suck. I mean…anyone who doesn't like this story is going to be called _jealous_ anyway…so you might as well get used to the fact that Degrassi is full of Mary Sues. And, maybe if we're lucky, she'll die trying to save someone's life and we'll all be okay."

Emma smiled, and threw herself onto Sean in a constricting hug that partially cut off his circulation. "OH, SEAN! I'm so _glad _you're on my side!"

Sean shoved Emma off of him, and she went flying into the locker. Since she only weighed about ten pounds, her body didn't leave a dent. "Actually, I just wanted you to shut up. I'm going to fail 2nd grade math my ninth time through. See you later."

A dark, omniscient shadowing aura dulled Emma's senses for a tenth of a second. Before she had time to react, Maryanne's graceful figure was hovering over her. Scared out of her environmentally conscious mind, it took Emma about five minutes to realize that Maryanne was talking.

"You have _really _nice hair," Maryanne whispered, in a strange attempt at being sexy.

"S…sorry, what?"

Feeling frustrated that her attempt at flattering her one real threat had failed; Maryanne was a bit less friendly. "I _SAID _I liked your hair!" she shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, as tears streamed down her cheek. "I didn't mean to not hear you. You just scared me a bit. And…I hate you. You need to leave cuz I have nightmares about you attacking me with a steak knife"

Maryanne considered this. "That's not half as bad as what the tomatoes did to me. You should have _seen _how that disgusting rash only added to my sexiness."

As Emma looked into Maryanne's eyes, even the strong mind that she had became possessed.

Maryanne frowned. "Gee, Emma. I'm really sorry we're not friends. I have this video for you to watch, which I think will change your opinion of me," she whispered. "Just give it a chance."

Emma snatched the video, and slid it into her backpack. Without saying anything else, she walked away.

Emma shuddered as she slid the video into her VCR. What was on this video that Maryanne thought was so important? Regardless of what it was, Emma wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get a bit of insight into Maryanne's world. Regardless of what the problem was, anything Emma knew about Maryanne could help her fight. But…what if this was some disgusting porn video Maryanne made as a cruel joke? If it came to that, Emma could always sell it to some lovesick Degrassi student and donate the money to Green peace.

The video started with a blurry T.V. screen, which turned into a large tomato. The entire video was in black and white, and depicted Maryanne standing in front of a mirror, brushing her soft, beautiful, sexy, aphrodisiac hair. A ladder appeared, and Maryanne was chased by a giant tomato. Once this was over, an icy chill spread across Emma's body, and the phone started to ring.

"H…hello?" Emma said into the receiver.

"You're going to lose your personality in seven days," a soft voice whispered.

Emma screamed, and dropped the phone.

Emma's parents ran down the stairs in horror. "EMMA!" her mother screamed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"_Maryanne _Sue's going to devour my soul!" Emma shrieked, falling into a clump on the floor and resuming her bawling.

"Emma, sweetie, I'm sure she's not…" her mother began. "Snake…who's Maryanne?"

Mr. Simpson sighed. "The new girl at Degrassi. She's really pretty, and just about everyone at Degrassi is falling in love with her. I can see where Emma would be jealous."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT PRETTY?" Emma wailed.

"No, no, that's not…" Mr. Simpson objected.

"I think we should call a doctor," Emma's mother suggested.

Maryanne laughed, as she watched Emma in the crystal ball that had been handed down to her generation of fae, even though she wasn't supposed to get it because she was a partial elven vamp. "Finally. The bitch is gone. Now I'm free to corrupt Degrassi."


	5. The Evil that's Evil and it's Wrong

Before we begin this installment, I'm about to give you NEVER BEFORE SEEN FOOTAGE OF THE NEXT SEASON OF DEGRASSI!

_Craig is walking down the street. _

OMG! OMG! OMGOMGOMG!

Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Uh huh! You saw it! Degrassi _goes _there. And, I can tell you one thing. It's goanna be IN-_TENSE_!

Craig walked into the room, and Manny was sitting there. So was Ashley. It made him sad. "Damn it!" he screamed. This was a very frustrating situation for him. Suddenly, the veins in his eyes began to poke out, and his muscles began to grow. His skin began to take on a greenish hue, and his shirt tore apart. Manny would have started giggling happily, except for the fact that he was green and icky looking.

He picked up a desk, and threw it on the floor. "RAR!" he shouted.

Manny screamed, and as she did, she felt her hand slip into Spinner's, for those of us who only watch Degrassi for the romance.

Just as Craig's Hulk form smashed a desk, Maryanne's graceful, radiant figure sailed through the door. "You seem a bit angry," she said. "But I'm not afraid of you," she said, in one of those sexy whispers. "Because I understand that, deep inside, you're _hurting_."

Suddenly, a tear formed in Craig's eye and he suddenly reduced to his normal form. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, but he threw his arms around Maryanne, and cried his eyes out.

"_Manny_, are you _okay_?" Emma asked, in an extremely obnoxious high-pitched voice.

Manny sighed. "I'm all grown up now, Emma. I don't _need _to resort to childish whining."

Maryanne climbed on top of one of the desks. "Okay. I know I said that there was enough of me for everyone, but I've decided to date Craig now, so Manny, you have to stop dressing hotter than I do or I'll never help you cheat on Spinner again."

Manny fell on the floor, and started having a tantrum.

Spinner gasped, stepped out of his seat, and faced Maryanne. "_Hey_, wait a second! I thought _you _were helping _me _cheat on _her_. You mean you helped _her _cheat on _me_? At the SAME TIME?"  
Maryanne pulled her I'm a Mary Sue So I Can Do Whatever I Want identification card out of her purse. "Does that answer your question?"

Ashley shook her head in shock. "Wait. Craig is my _fiancé_! You can't take him away."

"But Ashley, she needs me," Craig said sincerely. "She was stepped on by an elephant as a young child, and I can't just expect her to get over that."

Craig and Maryanne stepped out of the classroom, and started making out.

All right, you've seen enough. Commercial break!

An ugly guy talks about horror movies while in the bathroom.

Now, back to duh-grohs-eey

Emma was on edge the entire day, waiting for something horrible to happen. Was the video some sort of threat? And, how had Maryanne known when she watched it? There was nothing Emma feared more than becoming an OOC. That was why _something _had to be done.

But, seeing as Emma didn't have a plan, she fell on the floor and started bawling.

That was when Heather Sinclair approached her. "You're not the only one who's not in love with Maryanne," Heather offered.

"Really?" Emma asked sarcastically. "Who isn't? Marco?"

"Actually, she got him too. I'm not either. I probably would be if she weren't my cousin, but I _am _starting to get a bit jealous of all the attention."

Emma's eyes fell out of her head and rolled around on the floor. She picked them up, and shoved them back in their sockets. "YOU'RE MARYANNE'S COUSIN?"

Heather nodded. "Actually, that's what I'm supposed to say. But, in reality we're fraternal twins separated at birth. We both have super powerful powers, but seeing that she was part vela, she was the only one they kept. I didn't get any of the pretty genes, so I still look like this. I heard that Paige and Hazel are going to try to get fake Mary Sue ID cards. That's not going to work…but if we tell Maryanne, it'll distract her long enough for us to sneak out of the TV and write her out of Degrassi's scripts. Then, if we're _really _lucky, I'll actually be a regular character."

"Doesn't that sound a bit risky?" Emma asked.

"It's your personality," Heather said. "You decide."


	6. The End, For Now

A/N: Credit to britneyh8r for the idea about covering Heather's face.

Three minutes later, Emma Nelson fell down dead.

Maryanne embraced her twin sister who was sadly born without the cute gene. "Finally, you're worth something," she said with an evil grin. "If only I were so hideous that people died when they saw my face."

Students spilled into the hallway, gaping over the corpse.

"OH MY GOD," Spinner shouted. "They killed Emma!"

"_You _bastard!" Marco finished.

Heather gasped at Emma's lifeless corpse. She had never meant to kill anyone. Maybe it wasn't her fault that her sister had put her in evil Ring-like videos in attempt to kill people that managed to stay in character throughout Mary Sue fics. Maybe if she took a deep breath, and counted backward, she would no longer have to cover her face, enduring countless plastic surgeries to hide its evil power. Letting out a shriek, she fell to the floor beside her victim, and wept.

Maryanne looked around at the faces of mourning students and shrieked.

"I wish I could take back everything bad I ever said about her," Paige sniffed.

"Don't get all emotional on me," Jay said.

Someone punched Jay in the face and he landed on top of Emma.

"Even in death she's a closeted slut," Maryanne whispered.

"How can you say that?" Heather wailed. "She's dead, Maryanne. We killed her."

"MARYANNE?" Craig shrieked. "Maryanne…how could you…I thought you were the sugar on my birthday cake, the light of my world, the angel of…"

Manny slugged Craig, causing him to fall in the pile of bodies.

Suddenly, Maryanne knew what she would have to do. She had to own up to her sins. It was time to make things right.

Kneeling on the ground, she placed her hands over Emma, and released her life force into her former enemy. Just as Emma started to breathe again, Heather let out a scream and took off her veil.

"Oh my God, you killed Maryanne!" Paige screamed.

"You bastard," Ashley cried.

"Hey," Jay said. "What are we all standing around here for? Let's go break something."

"Yeah!" Spinner shouted. "That sounds hardcore!"

The group left the room, and completely forgot that Maryanne had died to save Emma's life.

The End? 

A/N: Sequel possibly coming soon.


End file.
